Resistance
The Resistance is a revolutionary movement dedicated to fighting against the WEC. They attack, infiltrate and/or sabotage highly visible bastions of WEC authority and facilities. Usual goals are the theft of information or technology, or the abduction of key personnel; occasionally impeding security and financial performance. History Part of the Resistance was a small but efficient underground cadre that specialized in harassing and demoralizing the WEC through guerrilla tactics. They were successful at creating violent demonstrations that seriously impacted WEC operations while minimizing civilian casualties and collateral damage. They soon became folk heroes in certain areas. At the beginning of the 2190s the Resistance went “public,” actively recruiting new members from all levels of society, and taking a generally more militant stance in demanding WEC reforms. In 2192 their members and/or supporters violently removed cameras and microphones from the non-public areas of all Ontario housing complexes. WEC reaction was growing at an even faster rate. It was perhaps from Resistance propaganda that Petra decided to secede from the WEC. When other cities also considered seceding, some speculated that a worldwide network of Resistance enclaves offered to those cities an alternative to WEC control — they would trade freely with each other (and perhaps even with the WEC) but while maintaining purely local administrative jurisdiction. Petra welcomed thousands of Resistance sympathizers from around the globe. After the massacre of Petra, the Resistance regrouped, reorganized and reappeared with a vengeance, with seriously escalated operations as a full-scale guerrilla army. Their aim is continual disruption of the WEC economy and direct action against WEC security measures. By 2196, the Resistance had five important operatons, with three possible strategic options for Luna. Organization and rules The administrative body is the Central Command. The default long-range objective of the Resistance is to establish links in its chain so that at a pre-arranged time to rise and simultaneously end or disrupt WEC control in each individual locality, compelling the Consortium to enact sweeping democratic reforms. Cells include the Lunar Resistance and the Echo base, which is a commando unit using guerrilla tactics. General Order 404-B commands summary executions for counter-revolutionary acts, such as relating information to the WEC agents or anti-Resistance organizations. Bases are secret and secrecy etiquette is very strict. Carelessness is not tolerated. Security protocols inside bases involve the suppression of infestations, noises, lights and odours. Cooking is allowed only in designated kitchen areas. "Light security areas" can afford only natural light. Production of distilled spirits poses risks through odors, explosions and intoxication. Personnel spend all their time in the bases and leave only for their assigned missions. All leisure time is spent only in the base, with discipline and mental toughness compesating to problems of morale and readiness resulting from isolation. Recreational facilities are provided, as well as supplies from volunteers and sympathizers. Security breeches are reported to the CO or a person directly designated by him. These are punished based on their nature and severity. Any personnel found to pose an incorrigible risk to the unit or he Resistance will be shot. The base commander has the power to order summary execution. In units considered to be under battlefield conditions, NCOs and officers have broad discretion in disciplinary matters and military justice. Capital crimes include assult, murder, rape, theft (including cheating in gambling), vandalism of recreational facilities, production of distilled spirits, counter-revolutionary activities (espionage, desertion, sabotage etc) All soldiers have the authority to arrest any enlisted personnel or officers suspected for activity that presents a hazard to base security and restrain or hold at gun-point until command personnel can be summoned. Spurious exercise of this authority is itself cause of corporal punishment. Trivia The backstory as revealed in the Anti-Terrorist Site Security manual seems to be not consistent with the Avoidance of Accountability backstory of the No Remorse Hintbook. According to the first, the Resistance can be dated from at least 2160s when Shannon Brooks's parents joined. There are no mentions of the Resistance's early history other than the defection of Quentin Maxis who reorganized the Resistance as a paramilitary force during the 2180s. Operations included those against the supertanker Cordelia in 2184 and the Osaka chemical plant in 2192. The second source gives later figures, with first mentions of the Resistance in 2190, focusing on minor guerrila tactics. It is not before the Petra Insurrection of 2194 when the Resistance is mentioned to have been reorganized as an army. Although the two timeframes are not irreconcilable, it's clear that the authors had different timeframes in mind. category:Resistance category:groups